


Two Men In A...

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: A case takes Holmes and Watson to a famous resort town. The results are not entirely expected, and utterly predictable. Written for JWP #24 over on Watson's Woes.





	Two Men In A...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Absolutely silly dialogue-only fic.. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: Tales of the City. Let the history or geography of a place play a significant role in today’s work. Bonus point if the place is not Holmes and Watson’s home city.

“Holmes, when you said you were taking a case in a famous resort town, I somehow did not expect Roman ruins and underground passageways to play such an extensive part.”  
  
“I really don’t see why you should be surprised.”  
  
“For your part? I’m not surprised at all, not that you should have found them, nor that you should have enjoyed them. However, most resorts are not designed to align so well with your interests.”  
  
“Oh, I think you’d be surprised what you can find in many of our most famous popular getaways.”  
  
“I was certainly surprised by what we found in this one. And that I found myself in its most famous attraction.”  
  
“Yes, I am sorry about that, my dear fellow. I certainly never expected Harrison to react in such a spectacular fashion, or for you to actually wind up in the baths.”  
  
“In full view of the entire Pump Room, no less.”  
  
“On the positive side, I’m sure many of them found the sight sufficiently stimulating to cure the most stubborn lassitude.”  
  
“Holmes!”  
  
“It wasn’t the bath I intended, naturally. And as much as I enjoyed certain aspects of the sights then, I far prefer our current environs.”  
  
“How did you find this place, Holmes? A private residence for rent, with such an enormous bath chamber and tub?”  
  
“I believe you know my methods, Watson. And after all, it only follows that at least one resident would be obviously inspired by the town’s name.”  
  
“A bath in Bath. Of course. I should really use that name for this case.”  
  
“No one, not even your readers, would ever believe it.”  
  
"I should hope not. Pass the soap?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 24, 2018.


End file.
